


Free to be you and me

by impalaelly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Boys In Love, Destiel Week, Human Castiel, Hunter Dean, Love, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaelly/pseuds/impalaelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About love between two teenage boys. About an abusive father and bruces on pale skin. About mysterious messages belonging to a world we know nearly nothing about - our own selves and the world around us. About wanting to express who you are but getting the words stuck in your throat.</p><p> About trying to desperately hold on to what matters, even if the rest of the world doesn't agree.<br/>Free to be you and me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the beginning

The rain was intense, and Castiel was definitely not dressed for this. The icing wind was reaching in under his too big trench coat which made him firstly look absolutely huge and, secondly made him freeze worse than any autumn he had experienced before. His blue tie kept slapping his face with the harsh wind as an assistant, and each time Castiel angrily stroke it back towards his chest. He slowed down the pace when the enormous grey, not-so-very-much-appealing-at-all-school building rose in front of him. Castiel's younger brother Gabriel used to tease him about the fact that he seemed afraid of everything that had an ability of movement. Castiel didn't agree. He was forced to admit that this very non-movable building scared the grace out of him. Or maybe it was the content, the people that scared him? He stood a several minutes out in the poring rain, allowed it to try to wash away his fears. Disastrously that didn't help him the tiniest, so he inhaled deeply and dragged his reluctant body and mind towards the heavy doors. He hardly even managed to walk inside before the first cattish comment reached his ears and dug it's way deep into his consciousness. "Hey Asstiel, am I that hot?", an uncomfortable known voice shouted. Castiel turned around but lowered his gaze until it was deep down under the floor of this hell. "I mean, you get all wet whenever I see you!" He didn't see it, but he felt the judgemental eyes of Alastair and his right hand Lillith, accompanied by Ruby burning his entire existence as he walked down the corridors and preyed for aliens to land upon this place in order to abduct him or something. Anything but this reality. He hurried through the halls, the walk of shame, before being abruptly interrupted by someone blocking his way. The smell of leather and cheap wax reached his nose along with ice cold hands being placed on his hips, one on each side. He didn't dare to look this creature in the eye until it spoke, "Watch your steps, little fella'", and when Castiel dared to open his eyes, he drowned in deep emerald green. 


	2. I'll be back on Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel runs into the boy with the emerald green eyes and discover an unusual safety slowly nesting in his heart.  
> "You don't have to spend all your conscious time hating on yourself. Here, have a slice of pie!" - Dean Winchester

Castiel quickly took a step back and brought up all his strength not to tremble back and fall straight down on the floor when he realized the emerald boy still had his hands on Castiel's hips, holding him back. Castiel let out the strangest of sounds when he discovered his clumsy move, trying to apologize with fear in the voice. The emerald boy must have noticed, because he quickly let Castiel free, smiled in apology while Castiel found the balance.  
"I'm so sorry I didn't see you, I'm so sorry... It wasn't my intention..." Castiel's stuttering didn't make anything easier and the other boy seemed to notice that since he interrupted the awkward situation.  
"It's okay dude, I didn't get hurt", he said and the smile was gone, he sounded serious. As if he knew Castiel wouldn't believe him otherwise. As if he knew that Castiel assumed that every single one he'd ever spoke to inside this building was delivering lies towards him as if it was food given to a starved child. Castiel couldn't bring himself to answer and his face was flaming red while the shame and embarrassment ate him up from the inside.  
"I'm Dean, by the way. Winchester", the boy continued and swung his hand towards Castiel until he took it.  
"I'm Castiel." Dean nodded, smiled and let Castiel's hand go.  
"Okay. It was nice to meet you, Cas", Dean said and Castiel felt his heart sparkle inside his chest when Dean once again gave him a smile. Cas. It belonged to him, this nickname. He suddenly felt a heavy piece of fear falling and, alongside with wet drips of rain from his hair, crashing into the floor and cremate itself in the hell fire of this place, deep down. He smiled back at Dean, and let himself rest in those green emerald eyes just for a second.


End file.
